The Parasite is also the Cure
(coming soon) Biological Examples |TheConversation:/2016/How a nasty, brain-eating parasite could help us fight cancer> :"Although we’ve been aware of the connection between parasites and cancer since before the 18th century, we’re increasingly linking certain parasites to an increased risk of developing specific forms of cancer. For example, the fish-borne parasitic worms Opisthorchis viverrini and Clonorchis sinensis have been linked to increased risk of developing cancer of the bile duct (the tube that connects the liver to the intestines). Also, infection with the parasitic worm Schistosoma haematobium can cause bladder cancer. Worldwide, these three parasitic infections accounted for 8,300 new cancer cases in 2012. :Infections can lead to cancer by directly manipulating the genes that control growth of the affected host cell – causing the cell to grow out of control. They can also cause cancer through long-term inflammation that leads to changes in the affected cells and in nearby immune cells or by suppressing a person’s immune system that normally helps protect the body from some cancers. But we also know that the body’s own immune defences can be used to fight tumour cells. And now a new study suggests that a brain-eating parasite that has been incriminated in cases of brain cancer can be reprogrammed to treat ovarian cancer." |ParasiteImmunology:/2006/Parasitic worms and inflammatory diseases> "The ‘Hygiene Hypothesis’ was initially postulated to explain the inverse correlation between the incidence of infections and the rise of allergic diseases, particularly in the developed world. Latterly, the Hygiene Hypothesis has been extended to also incorporate autoimmune diseases in general. Amongst the various infectious agents, a particular emphasis has been put on the interaction between parasitic worms and humans. Worm parasites have co-evolved with the mammalian immune system for many millions of years and during this time, they have developed extremely effective strategies to modulate and evade host defences and so maintain their evolutionary fitness. It is therefore reasonable to conclude that the human immune system has been shaped by its relationship with parasitic worms and this may be a necessary requirement for maintaining our immunological health. Fully understanding this relationship may lead to novel and effective treatments for a host of deleterious inflammatory reactions." |Forbes:/Tech/2016/Meet The Parasites That Might Cure Crohn's Disease, MS, And More> "After all, the gut is a major niche for not just commensal bacteria but also eukaryotes. Mammals evolved with bacteria and eukaryotes as coadapted partners. Modern sanitation, lack of close contact with farm animals, and antibiotics are some of the recent major changes that profoundly disturbed these ancient relationships. Of course, it's crystal clear in hindsight that the fallout has been self-inflicted damage to human health." Computer Science Deprogramming The fundamental cause of mistrust in cyber security lies not in mistrust of the technology being deployed, but in that the only people who truly understand it seem to be the ones who appropriate it for unintended means: the 'hackers', who repurpose systems in a piratical manner for whatever (often nefarious) purposes they choose. However, in the late 2010's online Leftist communities developed a much more internalised perspective through the application of intersectional analysis to exchanges of power both in online spaces and the wider world. This led to new models of what it can mean to repurpose technology for unintended means, since Facebook (a corporate monopolist representing everything we millennial Leftists stand against) was the core location of this blossoming of collaborative ideology in the form of intercontinentally-intersectionally-linked discussion boards, connecting people of shared identity experiences from across the gamut of all walks of life and watching how these differences and power imbalances played out in real time through the Social Medium of Facebook. An efficient program is the one that requires the least input (energy and information) to give a certain output (the results of that program, whether it's a number, a word or an image). Choosing an efficient program is context-sensitive, since each computer may compile the program differently depending on their mutual intelligibility of language. The optimal program would adapt its code completely in a way that was fully contextual with the language of the computer compiling it. Deprogramming is the reverse engineered corollary of this - the most simple way to retrain a computer is to use the same structural basis by which it compiles prior programs. However, in order to reverse the function (de-program) one needs to use reversed langauge (eguagnal desrever). This is how a posion becomes an anti-dote - through reflection and interference that leads to nullification of an original quality of the system.Category:Ideas Category:Revolutionary Biology